Yuu In Wonderland
by Tenpi Uragirimono
Summary: Lavi found a new book written by Lewis Carroll and thought it was interesting to tell the usual group of Allen, Kanda and Lenalee. But once Kanda left the conversation some strange occurrences began to happen. What's going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu In Wonderland**

"Oi Yuu, pay attention when I'm speaking," the red haired boy had whined to the raven sitting next to him. Kanda had fallen asleep and let out soft snores "interrupting" the rabbit's story. He had only rolled his eyes and scoffed to his reaction, going back to his nap.

"Anyway, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Yuu-chan's snoring was, that this guy Lewis Carroll wrote this book called, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and it's just about this girl who falls in a hole or something and like travels in this magical world. I mean it wasn't the best thing I read, but it was well written," he said going on about the piece of literature that he had supposedly read.

"Wow Lavi, I would never expect you to read…but then again you are a bookman and I guess that's what you do all the time," pondered Lenalee who was sitting across from him.

"But why would you read a children's book Lavi?" Allen asked his voice muffled down by the giant masses of food going down his throat.

"Well you know, Bookman was making me stock up on all of these history books and I got bored and snuck this book in when I went to the library a couple days back. I didn't realize what I had gotten until I got back to the Order. So~ I mean there was no point in going back; beggars can't be choosers you know?" He went on leafing through the delicate pieces of parchment of the book that was carefully held together with book adhesive. Kanda, getting rather annoyed by Lavi's constant droning he got up from the table and huffed.

"Dear God you can't shut the fuck up for a minute can you," he grumbled walking away from the group and leaving the cafeteria. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a yawn, a bit tired from the nights before. A foolish group of level 2's had come into London and were harassing the town, making the Asian stay up for a couple nights fighting.

Walking down the hallways of the Black Order he looked over to the side noticing it was raining outside causing the hallways to be rather dark and dank. He let out a sigh and looked forwards again; a mysterious image had passed his eye. A grown, no an old Asian man had gone passed the corner of the hallway, but something was odd about him. His attire was quite normal, but the odd thing was that two long ear protruding from the top of his head and a small rabbit tail was coming from his behind. Kanda blinked a bit thinking he had gone crazy from the lack of sleep, but when he had turned the corner he had realized the image was real. Stopped in the middle of the hallway was Bookman brooding over a small pocket watch mumbling to himself. Kanda, a bit agitated by Bookman's appearance had approached the Asian grump and looked over his shoulder to the small watch ticking away feverously.

"Oi, Old man what the hell do you think you're wearing," he asked his eyebrow twitching with disturbance in the old man's attire. Bookman looked over his shoulder and looked up to the raven; his eyes widening with surprise. He quickly snapped his watch shut and hopped away. Kanda seeing him hop off he growled a bit, pissed that he was being ignored and ran after him.

"Oi! Old geezer!" He yelled after him getting agitated and confused on why he was chasing the old man in the first place. Bookman had turned a sharp corner and simply disappeared; Kanda coming round the corner growled underneath his breath seeing that he had lost the old man and continued to walk off straight.

"Where the hell did that old pervert go?" He mumbled to himself before a black hole suddenly appeared underneath his feet causing him to fall in.

"What the hell!" He grunted in surprise as he fell into the never ending pit of darkness, his dark hair bellowing after him.

"What the fuck is this shit! I swear if that usagi is in on this I'm going to chop off all of his hair," he growled before falling hard onto a checkered tiled floor.

"Ooft," he grunted as he smacked against the ground. He pushed himself up and brushed off his uniform and looked around seeing that he was surrounded by different designs of doors and a door where a human being could obviously not fit through and in the middle of the room was a table with a key and a small bottle of liquid with the words "Drink Me,," neatly written on the side to inform the individual in the room to consume the liquid. His eyebrow twitching with rage on what had happened he growled underneath his breath, "I swear I'm going to skin that rabbit alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Looking intently at the small bottle filled with mysterious liquid, he picked it up and shook it around.

"What the hell is this shit," he mumbled looking down onto the table he saw a key, probably big enough for a lock on a diary, that concealed one's secrets that no individual should go through. Getting a bit irritated he stomped off to one of the doors that was made out of some type of wood (probably mahogany) with beautifully carved swirls to look like vines, and reached for the knob, but before his hand could even grasp the metal knob, it fell off and rolled away. Now growing hot with anger he tried every door, but all of them "not working." From the door knob either shrinking in size until it had disappeared to a door being only a simple painting, Kanda was now steaming.

"USAGI!" He yelled hot with anger, "I swear I will find you and cut off your god damn balls!" He growled and looked about trying to find a way out; his eyes finally glimpsing over to the tiny door way.

"There is no way I'm going through that," he growled and looked to the table once more to see the bottle and the tiny key. Grasping onto the key he leant down besides the small doors and poked the key into the hole, turning it slowly until he heard a click. Pushing the small door opened he peaked inside to see a long hallway and at the end of it was Bookman.

"Oi! You old geezer how the fuck did you get so small!?" He shouted at him, but was only ignored while Bookman hopped away in a hurry.

"Damn old timer," he scoffed, looking up at the table he took the small bottle and shook it again.

"What the hell is this," he thought to himself as he looked at the contents of the bottle closer. The liquid was a teal color with swirls of dark blue, that no matter how much you shook the bottle it never seemed to mix with the teal. Taking a deep breath Yuu knew there was nothing else to do and took off the small cork of the bottle.

"Cheers," he grumbled as he took a quick shot and coughed. Dropping the bottle he grasped at his throat.

"Fucking hell! What did I just drink," he sputtered, soon the very tall and intimidating Yuu had now shrunk down to the size of an ant. Looking up at the table and down to the key that was now 5 times his size he grumbled, growing angrier and angrier at the thought of this being some dumb prank pulled off by Lavi.

"I swear, once I get back to normal and escape, that rabbit is going to be bald and ball-less!" He grumbled, looking towards the open doors and dark hallway he took Mugen in hand and frowned.

"Well this is better than fighting a bunch of akumas," he admitted and soon made his journey down the dark and twisted hall.


End file.
